The disclosed invention relates to training and testing apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for measuring parameters of a participant's athletic reaction and/or motion. The disclosed invention is particularly advantageous for measuring reaction time in response to a start signal and the impart energy of participant initiated motion.
The prior art includes various athletic devices which give an indication of reaction time or the force delivered to a punching or striking bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,875, issued to Hurley on June 7, 1977, discloses a reaction timing device wherein a digital counter is started by a first switch and stopped by a separate second switch, thereby indicating elapsed time. In use, both switches are contemplated to be actuated by one participant or by two participants.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,278, issued to Koch on Sept. 26, 1916, discloses a punching apparatus which utilizes mechanical displacement against a known pressure to indicate the force of the blow delivered to a punching bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,842, issued to Takshin et al on Oct. 25, 1977, discloses a digital impact pulse measuring system which measures single and multiple impact pulses and includes a readout device for showing the measured values. Specifically, the system disclosed in Tashkin et al measures the peak value of impact pulses.
However, prior art measuring systems, such as those discussed above, suffer from several disadvantages. For example, prior art devices generally use mechanical apparatus for sensing and measuring force and motion. Also, prior art devices are generally designed for a particular application and are not readily adapted for a variety of applications. Further, prior art reaction time measuring devices utilize a start signal which is controlled by the participant or is readily anticipated. A further problem with prior art devices is that they measure instantaneous values of force and do not indicate the amount of the energy delivered by a participant.
It is therefore an object of the disclosed invention to provide an improved reaction time measuring system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved impact energy measuring system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reaction time measuring system wherein the start signal to the participant cannot be anticipated by the participant, thereby resulting in a realistic measurement of reaction time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an athletic impact energy measuring system which measures the total energy transmitted by a participant.